Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye
by TinhThuyVan
Summary: After their last encounter in Orochimaru's lair, Sakura goes alone to confront Sasuke. She knew she won't change anything, but she is wrong. Sasuke is touched by her words, but he won't admit it. Based on Say Goodbye by Chris Brown SXS


**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**

_**I was listening to "Say Goodbye" by Chris Brown which is an AMV of SasuSaku. It got me inspired to write this poem based on the song and the part when Sasuke left the village and Sakura.**_

* * *

**__**

Look we gotta... **(the song)**

**_She looked at..._** **(Narrator)**

_Sasuke-kun... _**(Sakura)**

**Hn (Sasuke)**

* * *

****

_**Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye**_

Look we gotta talk

Dang I know

I know it's just

It's just...

Some things I gotta get of my chest alright...

Yeahhhh...

Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa...

Listen..

_**Its's been years since they met. The last enocunter was almost the death of Naruto. She wonder off on her own. She knew she will regret it. She knew it was wrong. She knew, but she didn't care, because she loved him. And here she is standing a few feet from him, staring at his face with watery eyes, tears threating to come out any second. She just wanted to see him again. Her first crush. Her first love...**_

**What are you doing here, Sakura? You should be with Naruto and the others. It's not safe for a weak kunoichi to be running around.**

_**He always called her weak and she always get hurt by his words, but she wasn't going to let his words get to her. She came to talk to him.**_

_Sasuke-kun, I came here to talk to you, one on one without no one to interrupted us. I came here for a real reason, not act lovey dovey over you._

_**His eyes widen by what she said. maybe she wasn't as weak as before. Maybe she is becoming a real ninja.**_

Baby come here and sit down, let's talk

I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by

Saying that I love you,

But you know, this thing ain't been

No walk in the park for us

I swear it'll only take a minute

_I wanna know why Sasuke-kun. I understand that you want revenge, but there are other ways to do it. Why would you leave your freidns your FAMILY behind?_

_**Slowly tears came out of her eyes.**_

You'll understand when I finish, yeah

And I don't wanna see you cry

But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so

**Sakura, I already told you and Naruto before. I want to become stronger so I can avenge my clan. No one can stop me including you Sakura.**

_**He looked at her angrily, but she didn't look away. She just look back at him, but in her eyes were not hatred, it was pity. Sakura Haruno was pitying Sasuke Uchiha.**_

How do you let it go? When you,

You just don't know? What's on,

The other side of the door

_I may not know anything about your life, your past, your mind, and I hate to admit I don't know you anymore. Maybe I never really know you. Still you could become stronger if you stay in Konoha. I'm not asking you to do this for me, but for Naruto, your teammate, your brother..._

_**Sasuke looked slightly alarmed by what Sakura said. She wasn't asking him to go back for her, but for her teammate, the one she consisted annoying. He looked away from her.**_

When you're walking out, talk about it

Everything I tried to remember to say

**I can't, Sakura. I can't turn back now. Naruto and you go a different path than I do. I live my life as a avenger. Go back, Sakura.**

Just went out my head

So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand

There's never a right time to say goodbye

But I gotta make the first move

'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me

Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you

Girl it's not you, it's me

I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)

There's never a right time to say goodbye

But we know that we gotta go

**Go back home. It's late.**

Our separate ways

And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,

And it's killing me

Cause there's never a right time

Right time to say goodbye

Girl I know your heart is breaking

And a thousand times I

Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"

Why am I taking so long to say this?

_**As Sasuke turned his back toward her and began walking away from her, She started to cry even more and glared at his back.**_

_And what will revenge bring to this world. Peace? Love? Hell no, Sasuke Uchiha! How do you always push people away when they are trying to help you. You cold hearted TEME!_

But trust me, girl I never

Meant to crush your world

And I never

Thought I would see the day we grew apart

And I wanna know

_**He didn't stop. He just ignored her like he once did. However, he felt a little from her insults. He continued to walk farther from here.**_

How do you let it go? When you,

You just don't know? What's on,

The other side of the door

When you're walking out, talk about it

Girl I hope you understand

What I'm tryna say.

_Will revenge bring back the dead? Will killing Itachi bring back your clan? Sasuke Uchiha, it will never bring them back._

We just can't go on

Pretending that we get along

Girl how you not gonna see it?

_Killing your own family member is what Itachi was famous for and now you are following his footsteps. YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER! _

There's never a right time to say goodbye

But I gotta make the first move

'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me

Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you

Girl it's not you it's me.

_**Sasuke stopped. He finally stopped.**_

I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)

There's never a right time to say goodbye

But we know that we gotta go

Our separate ways

And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,

And it's killing me

_**Then, it a blink of an eye, Sasuke disappeared and reappear in front of Sakura, Sharingan activiated. He was very anger by Sakura's words.**_

Cause there's never a right time

Right time to say goodbye

Listen to your heart

Girl you know,

We should be apart, baby I

I just can't do it

I, I just can't do it

Listen to your heart

Girl you know,

We should be apart, baby I

**Don't you ever compare me to that weasel. He is trash, so don't you ever say that. I AM NOT LIKE HIM! NOT EVER!**

I just can't do it

And sometimes it makes me wanna cry

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 4x

Do you hear me crying?

Oh, oh, oh 4x

There's never a right time to say goodbye

But I gotta make the first move

'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me

Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you

Girl it's not you it's me.

I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)

There's never a right time to say goodbye

_**She didn't flinch. She didn't showed fear or sadness. Her expression was blank. She continued to stare into his eys before she let out a breath. She began,**_

But we know that we gotta go

Our separate ways

And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,

And it's killing me

Cause there's never a right time

Right time to say goodbye

_Kakashi told me that whoever treat his comrades trash ARE trash. To be honest, you treat your comrades like trash therefore you ARE trash, Sasuke-kun._

There's never a right time to say goodbye

But I gotta make the first move

'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me

Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you

Girl it's not you it's me.

I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)

_**He looked at her, shocked by her outburst. His eyes turned black again. He moved away from her and then turned his back toward her again.**_

**It's never a right time to say goodbye, Sakura. You changed...**

There's never a right time to say goodbye

But we know that we gotta go

Our separate ways

And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,

And it's killing me

Cause there's never a right time

Right time to say goodbye

**Sakura, Goodbye...**

_**Then, he left leaving Sakura by herself again, but this time her words touched him even if it was small. Sakura made Sasuke feel guilty and regret and that was enough until the next time thee meet again...This time she will make him come back.**_

* * *

****

**_Plz Read and Review!!_**


End file.
